The Day After Their Wedding
by It'sMrsMikaelsonToYou
Summary: Magnus and Alec got married, and all they wanted to do afterwards, was get into their PJs, cuddle on the sofa, and watch a movie. Malec Fluff. Oneshot.


Malec Fanfiction

The Day After Their Wedding

So being the fangirl that I am, I wanted some fluff and when you want fluff, you have a wedding! For Kyra and Kora – you weirdos are insane. Enjoy!

Alec curled into Magnus' side on his black leather sofa, tucking his head under the warlock's, nuzzling the crook of his neck, their legs tangled together,. He smiled and sighed contently, "I could stay here forever" Magnus hummed back in agreement, wrapping his arms slightly tighter around his shadowhunter "I know exactly how you feel my love" Alec reached down towards his feet and pulled up his socks, burying them underneath the pillow next to them. Magnus pulled a soft plush blanket from the wooden cube next to his sofa and draped it over Alec and himself, both wearing sweatpants and loose t-shirts with matching Mr and Mr socks.

"Thank you Alexander"

"For what?" Alec replied, keeping his eyes shut and relaxing into Magnus "For choosing me, and for not doing what your mother wanted you to 3 years ago"

"I would do anything for you Magnus, always and forever" Alec said, pulling back from his comfy position on his husband to place a sweet and simple kiss on his lips. "I love you Magnus"

"I love you too Alexander"

Magnus pulled Alec to his chest and felt Alec settle back in to his previous position, with his right hand draped over his heart and his left clutching Magnus', a simple gold band shined on Alec's left hand as did a matching one on the warlock's. Magus reached for the remote and turned on his flat screen TV, flicking through the channels until he landed on The Holiday. He put the remote down and placed his hand on his lover's back, running it up and down soothingly. Alec rubbed his sock-clad feet up and down Magnus' legs, the movements getting slower and slower with each passing minute as Alec began to fall asleep.

Magnus had proposed to Alec 6 months ago, in their bathroom of all places after Alec had come back from a forced month and half long trip to Idris with Maryse, Isabelle and Jace. It had been the worst month and a half of Magnus' life. Magnus and Alec had talked everyday without fail, face timed every Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday and Magnus had sent Alec some M-rated texts but it still felt like half of Magnus was missing. And after they had kissed for the first time – quite dramatically – Magnus thought he would tailor the proposal to fit Alec's tastes: romantic, quiet and just them. He had it all planned, a candle-lit apartment, rose petals every where, champagne and a bubble bath to celebrate. But then Alec being the beautiful man that he is, decided to uprise Magnus by coming home early and had caught him staring at the ring in the middle of their bathroom. And in less than a year, they were married.

The two had been back from their wedding less than 4 hours and had to leave for their honeymoon in barely two days. It hadn't been a large wedding, much to Magnus' complaint but it was not small; with just under 200 guests at the evening meal and around 20 at the ceremony, it had been an exhausting day to say the least. With not a moment to themselves, the pair were savouring the next two days with each other and no interruptions.

Magnus could feel Alec growing more sleepy as the film went on, he began to lean heavier on Magnus and his eyes were drooping so much that he had caved and had left them closed before Cameron Diaz had met Jude Law. Magnus gazed at Alec, his sharp cheekbones, long black eyelashes, full pink lips, his perfectly angular jaw that was lightly dusted with stubble and his bright, icy blue eyes that were hidden under porcelain eyelids that made Magnus weak at the knees. Magnus ran his fingers gently along his cheekbones, tracing them with infallible adoration, Magnus pulled his hand from his lovers face and started gently running it through Alec's hair, the pitch black strands swam through his fingers like silk, caressing Magnus' fingers as they passed through them. Alec moaned quietly, rubbing his head minutely against Magnus' hand when Magnus massaged his scalp, making soothing circles with his fingers. Within minutes, Alec had almost melted into Magnus' side, the head massage sending him completely to sleep so he was now a boneless, warm weight against Magnus. A very welcome weight.

Magnus closed his eyes and leant back against the sofa cushions, his hand still resting comfortably in Alec's hair, The Holiday still playing quietly in the background. Chairman Meow jumped up onto the sofa by Alec's feet, staring at them both until he slowly made his way over Alec and settled down in the small hole in between Magnus and Alec's chests.

Magnus looked down at them, smiling as he did so because he was happy. _Truly happy._ And it was all because of his husband. And with that thought of Alec smiling at him in his head, Magnus drifted off to sleep, a sweet smile still gracing his lips and their little family snug in his heart.


End file.
